The subject matter disclosed herein relates to methods and devices for determining a geometric property of an object.
Video inspection devices, such as video endoscopes or borescopes, can be used to inspect a surface of an object to identify and analyze anomalies on the object that may have resulted from damage, wear, corrosion, or improper installation. In many instances, the surface of the object is inaccessible and cannot be viewed without the use of the video inspection device. It is often necessary to determine geometric properties of objects or anomalies, e.g., length or area, using the video inspection device. However, some conventional video inspection devices do not provide convenient ways of specifying the features to be measured or the type of measurement to take.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.